


A Beautiful Sound

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Christmas in South Ward D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Allusions to Normal Again and Epitaph One.

Topher hummed with content as Mother brushed his hair back with her fingers. He leaned in, resting his forehead on her shoulder, tuning out the sounds around him: shuffling of chairs and the echoing cries and the same dozen in Christmas songs on repeat.

"I so glad you like it, Topher," she said.

"I do, thanks." She smiled, her smallest one, but that's how he knew it was real. It was important to know what was real, and what wasn't. Like this, trailing a finger down the green edging of sweater vest, this was real. Cashmere by the feel of the knit, because when if came to him, Mother insisted everything had to be the best. Best clothes, best schools, best hospitals.

She pulled him close, an arm around his shoulder and he nestled his face in her crook of her neck, the scent of her going out perfume, dry and crisp and _her_, was magnified. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine she was visiting him at school, and she was hugging him for the first time in months.

Scent memory was the hardest to create, much more elusive, then muscle memory. He could use to pride himself that every active...

"Topher. _Topher_, come back." He looked up, and for a moment he saw a blinds narrow as wire and chunky leather furniture, but he isn't there, he is here, on the ragged couch in South Ward D with slender bars on the windows; where Mother's smile has fled and a frown has taken its place.

"I'm here."

"Excuse me, Mrs Brink, visiting hours are almost up." Topher glared at Johnathan, but Mother  was nodding, gathering the discarded wrapping paper. He covers her hand with his, "Please." He isn't sure what he is pleading for anymore.

She kissed his forehead. "You know the rules Topher. We'll be back tomorrow."

She turned to Johnathan, "And its Ms _Dewitt_."

"Sorry ma'am," Johnathan said, before hurrying off. She didn't give the nurse another backwards glance, just kissed him again. He followed her, carrying his gifts close least some of the others get grabby. By the rec room doors Mother gave him a hug, whispering her love in the shell of his ear. Her boyfriend, looking bored, wished him a merry Christmas.

If his eyes could shoot lasers, this man, walking away with his hand resting in the small of his mother's back, would be nothing but a pile of dust.

He wanted to glare more, but he he stood by the door too long, a nurse would take notice, so he walked back into the rec room, following the curve of the wall, to the ceiling high windows cast Tetris block shadows on the floor.

At the far table, his friend sat surrounded by empty packages. Dropping his stuff on a piles of tissue paper, he checked where every nurse and orderly was. When no one took notice, he asked, " Did you get it?"

Buffy's smile was all teeth, "Yes. The nicest one too." Under the table, she slipped him her Christmas present, a brand new Ipod touch.

"Perfect."

"Uh huh. So what did you get me?" Topher unfolded his sweater vest and handed Buffy her gift.

"Socks?"

"They're purple!"

"And argyle. I would never wear these."

"It doesn't matter. if my plan works..."

"_If _your really as smart as you say you are."

"Hello? Went to MIT on a full ride"

"Till you lost it."

"I didn't lose anything, the Dollhouse did this to me. And I'm going to prove it."

The nurses were clearing people out of the rec room. Topher folded the iPod into a fold of his sweater, and more loosely folded the whole thing around his new copy of _Watership Downs_.

They lingered near the end of the line. "What's the signal?"

"Winter Wonderland. The CD loops every 57 minutes, so the last song before lights out will be Winter Wonderland. Be ready, alright?"

Buffy didn't say anything, because it was their turn to have their presents inspected. The orderlies didn't look very close, so their trick worked. Buffy nodded at him before walking to the women's wing.

He walked down the men's corridor, humming along to Winter Wonderland.

What a beautiful sound indeed.


End file.
